


The Herald's Pursuivant

by Ricecake93



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mary Sue, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Novelization, Other, Retelling, Video Game Mechanics, offworlder, otherworlder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake93/pseuds/Ricecake93
Summary: Camilla Maradona has fallen into the Modern Girl in Thedas trope. It couldn't be helped really. She never wished for this. This is now some time after her arrival, and she decided to see if she could stop Corypheus from destroying the Temple. However, her meddling with fated events might have messed things up. Can she keep her secret? And why did this still feel like a game?





	1. The Stewardess of Haven

**Author's Note:**

> There are elements in the story that will seem familiar to other literary and media works. I do not own them all. Merely just referencing.

*

 

 

I ARRIVED IN HAVEN minutes before the Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded, affirming that the explosion of the Conclave was an inevitable, fated event in Thedas History.  Although I wasn’t entirely sure what month or day this was supposed to happen, I fear that I may have jumpstarted it a little too early.  Cassandra and Leliana didn’t return until seven days later after the Breach had opened up.  For sure I recalled in the game that they arrived not too long after it had happened, and seven days seemed too long. Heck! The game’s trailer showed that Varric was in the tavern, putting some harasser in his place before the explosion happened.  With that time mishap, it left the army that was already stationed in Haven, scrambling and panicking.

My unnecessary intervention—my plan to intercept Corypheus first before he would get to the Divine—may have caused this major error.

To make up for these disastrous results, I pitched in to help.  You may ask what can I do?  Nothing that involved combat.  I sucked at it.  Even after arriving into this world, I can hardly hold a blade for no longer than two minutes, nor can I hold a bow, and not even two daggers without accidentally cutting myself.  What about magic?  Well, I can’t say if it’s magic, but undoubtedly, I cannot form fireballs, even if my life was depending on it.  Ultimately, I would be hopeless and helpless in the wild, even if it wasn’t Thedas.

Instead, I relied on my unique that I had come to know as…

 

> **Divine Creation**
> 
> The unique ability to create “something” from one’s own will.   Solely belonging to Camilla Maradona.
> 
> Effects: Subtracts a percentage of mana points depending on the creation.

 

To my surprise, it even pops up as a _window-info box_ in midair as if I may have been in a virtual game all this time; however, that wasn’t possible. Earth was far, far away from achieving virtual reality like that anime show: _Sword Art Online_.  I had stumbled upon this when I asked myself aloud what can I do?  It sure surprised me when the windows box came open, and I had to question my sanity almost every single time.  Perhaps, I have watched and read too many manga, movies, anime, etc. that my brain had truly rotted to the point where I may be in a coma and is suffering a delusional dream.

I can’t worry about that right now.

Overall, I had learned to accept this phenomenon as natural as breathing since it came with my own unique ability.

Anyway, for the first seven days, I cooperated with Lieutenant Hazel Clemons and the Covert Captain Charter. I knew who these two were: The Lieutenant was the woman that would soon be one of the scouts trapped at the mountain pass due to demons, and Charter was one of Leliana’s most trusted spies. With the Left and the Right Hands not here, they were de facto leaders until then.

Charter was the one who first sent out the messenger and crow to make contact with Leliana first, delivering the terrible news. Then her next actions were sending scouts and messengers to other nearby towns, spreading the danger, as well as teaming up with the Lieutenant to investigate the explosion. Chaos grew ever uncontrollable as comets started falling and rifts were opening, unleashing demons.

What exactly was my role? Well, I was de facto _Stewardess_. How did I manage to get that role, you ask?

When the Conclave exploded, debris flew everywhere and I knew for certain there would be wounded people. I went up to the person that looked important and demanded to send soldiers out there. At first, he was appalled at my demands, but Lieutenant Hazel was listening to us. She went over to us and listened, before making orders to search for survivors from the blast. That’s also when Charter came in, and she and I were acquainted.

After they had their designated jobs, I had to do some damage control. I went after Adan immediately since I knew he would be the only potential Healer in Haven, considering that the more experienced ones may have been at the Temple. He was put off by me, but I managed to convince him, saying that people are dying and only he could help. No pressure.

 

Already being quite the busy bossy lady in town who wasn’t deterred by the horrible tragedy, I organized the workers and got them to quickly learn to patch up wounds, aiding Adan with his work.

Then, there was the problem with supplies. I had wondered if there’d be enough for the next several weeks. I wasn’t entirely sure when our coming Herald would arrive. Recalling the game from Varric’s point of view, the breach kept spewing out demons for weeks. Not sure of the precise number of weeks, but even then, it took the Herald a while to wake up from his journey to the fade. Who’s the Herald going to be anyway?

No. Not the time.

For now, I instructed the cooks to make _curry_. They had no clue what it was, and so I showed it to them. For me, curry was way better than Ferelden stew. I also had them cook rice. With that, we could maximize our meals but still leaving our people fed with nutrition, and they could still have seconds.

As the big pot of stew was cooking, that was when I used my power.

It was strange, but I can activate my ability by praying.

“…Oh Maker… Please make this people feel better after eating from this…”

It seemed rudimentary, but I knew it worked when the stew sparkled a bit. Of course, I did this when the cooks weren’t looking. They were busy meeting my demands of cooking a pot full of rice and lots of bread.

Did it do the trick?

 

> **Camilla’s Curry**
> 
> The tastiest curry that buries awful Ferelden stew. Effects: 15% healing points upon one portion meal. 10% resistance to cold for the next 8 hours.

 

Yep. It definitely worked. I even felt a bit exhausted, knowing that this power was using my mana, but it was worth it.

Everyone, of course, was skeptical of the food I cooked since no one had ever heard of curry. However, all it took was one person to take the bite and cry out their praise. Curry was passed around, and it was a big hit. They gave some to the wounded. Some of them were feeling much better from it, even inquiring whether or not there was healing potion in there.

Adan asked me that as well the following day. He pointed out that those who had fatal wounds were still alive the following morning and demanding for curry.

Thus, we provided curry again, seeing that we still have so much more.

For the next couple of days, I continued _managing_ Haven. People came up to me, asking questions, like I’m the lady of position to make decisions. It came to the point that Lieutenant Hazel and Spy Captain Charter had officially announced that I was Haven’s Stewardess, the overseer of the workers.

So yes, I was now in position to make decisions.

That’s also when Chancellor Roderick started bugging me and telling me to have Haven retreat.

Of course, I put my foot down on that.

“We’re waiting for Seeker Pentaghast and Sister Leliana. If you do not like that, then nothing is stopping you from leaving, Sir Chancellor Roderick.” I told him, holding my irritableness. “Now, if you could please excuse me, I must attend to my new duties as the official Stewardess of Haven.”

He was appalled at my dismissal of him, and before he could prance right back to me, a messenger ran to me.

“Lady Camilla!” His big eyes were wide, filled with worry. His elven ears were even tilted down a bit. “There is a stranger at the gates who wishes to speak to the one in charge. He’s an elven mage, and he claims to know how to close the Breach!”

My eyes widened at that. Solas?? But didn’t Solas approach Cassandra?

Shit. Shit, shit, this was what I get for interfering. The timeline was messed up.

“Bring me to him.” I urged the messenger—Tamet, if I recall.

Tamet stumbled on the way and he hurried on his steps, but he would stop and look back, making sure I was following. I was close to his heels, but even I couldn’t run through the snow. I slowed down though when I saw him in the distance.

Bald head that should have been forming ice at this level of freezing temperature, eyes that were piercing green yet hazel, jaw chiseled, and lips plump. A cute clef on his acute double chin. He definitely looked like a man that once wielded power beyond imagination.

And we’re talking about the elf that had created the veil after all.

Of course, I was prepared with meeting Solas. It just felt like too soon, but I kept my nerves down.

I approached him bravely.

“My name is Camilla, and I’m the Stewardess of Haven. Tamet here told me that you can close the breach?”

He then seemed curious, raising a brow at me, before continuing, “I can attempt to close it, starting with the smaller rifts.”

“Then do so. Let me get the Lieutenant to help escort you to one of the less dangerous rifts.”

“Less _dangerous?_ ” He questioned my use of term.

“There are the lesser spirits and shades. An apostate like you shouldn’t have too much trouble, but I’ll request Lieutenant Hazel to bring an escort with you.”

Then Solas stared at me, not answering, and I felt a bit uncomfortable.

“What? What is it?” I demanded.

“Nothing, it is just… you believed me so quickly.” He noted.

“Is… that a problem? Are you saying you were trying to trick me?”

He shook his head. “Nothing like that. It is just you didn’t ask my name nor questioned if I could be lying.”

Ah… I was too trusting then? I mean it made sense. For all that anyone could know, maybe he was behind all this—Well… I mean… he was sort of behind all this. Technically, it was _his_ orb that did this much damage, even if it was Corypheus that unlocked it. However, I got the picture. In the eyes of some one else, Solas could be a blood mage apostate. He could have evil intentions with the breach… but I wasn’t someone else.

“I’m a bit pragmatic.” I told him. “Are you going to help or not?”

Deciding not to defend myself and just move this topic along, Solas nodded.

“My name is Solas.” He finally introduced himself.

“Then Solas, follow me.”

I led Solas to the tavern after I had ordered Tamet to get him food and water. Curry was on the menu as usual. I’ll have to change the recipe soon so no one is sick of the recipe, but the cooks told me otherwise. The people kept demanding for it.

Later, I managed to get a hold of the Lieutenant. She was resting a bit from the tiring hike up the mountain.

“Lieutenant.” I called her, approaching. Pausing a moment, I took in her appearance. She looked exhausted, probably fighting all those demons.

She was startled a bit. “Lady Camilla.”

“Are you alright?” I asked her with concern in my voice. How can I not be worried?

She nodded gravely. “I am fine, Milady. Just merely tired. Once I get a bowl of your delicious curry and a loaf of bread, then I will be better. Someone is getting it for me right now.”

I sighed. “Of course, I’ll let you rest.”

“Is something the matter?” She asked as she stood now, giving all her attention to me as if she didn’t before.

“W-well… An elven mage had arrived just a while ago. I brought him to the tavern for now to rest from his travels, but he had claim he could— _might_ close the breach. He would like to practice on the smaller rifts, but he’ll need escort.”

She frowned, studying my face. “Do you trust this elven apostate?”

“…I do. I believe he’s here with good intentions, and not here to harm anyone.” I told her the truth, and since I sounded so certain, she believed me.

“Then, we’ll leave at once—”

“No!” I told her. “Stay and rest. You had just gotten back-!”

“I’ll take the elf.” Another voice joined our conversation. I turned around to face Charter.

“I’ll bring some armed soldiers to take this mage to one of the smaller rifts.” She volunteered. “I haven’t gone out to the field today, so now is a good time as any.”

“Are you sure?”

“Leave it to me.”

With such confidence, I couldn’t help but feel that I could rely on her. Besides, she couldn’t die. She would be needed at Crestwood in the future.

I went back to inform Solas and I found him nearly done with his meal. He paused from his meal. It seemed more evident he was some sort of noble with how poise and neat he was at dining, even in this shabby tavern.

“Lady Camilla.” He greeted me. “My thanks for the meal. I’ve heard from the cooks that this was your recipe?”

I nodded, smiling a bit. It made me giddy realizing this old god love my cooking. “Yes. I learned it after I got sick of Ferelden stew.”

He smiled at my joke. “How astute of you to pursue for better things, but what I wanted to ask was how you managed to cook a meal with medicinal properties?”

“M…Medicinal properties?”

“Your recipe has some healing effects and magical resistance to cold—though you have no magic that I can sense of.” He noted. He was so complimentary, but all this time, he was just trying to read me. Does he suspect? No. Why would he? An offworlder is unheard of.

“Does it?” I decided to act dumb. “Perhaps it’s the mixture of herbs, but otherwise, it maybe coincidental… Huh, no wonder everyone likes it.”

“I doubt that is the reason.” He said. “It still tastes quite exquisite, and yet so fulfilling and homey.”

My cheeks blushed a bit as I could only laugh. It felt like I was soaring up to the sky for such compliments. I’m not used to people saying such nice things about me.

After a moment, I regained myself, remembering Charter said she was ready to go.

“I’m sorry to ask you this, but there is already an escort ready to take you to one of the rifts. If you would like to rest more, I could tell them to wait—”

Solas waved his hand off as he stood. “No need. I shall accompany them now.”

With that settled, I brought Solas over to Charter and they got acquainted for a moment before setting off to the forward camp being set up. The breach darkened and it swirled furiously, making sonic-boom noises as another comet fell somewhere on the mountain. Cringing, I realized the breach was definitely getting bigger. I could understand people shouting out it’s the end of the world. The soldiers were facing the demons out there after all, and always, they would come back injured. It was a never-ending onslaught of demons that will overrun Haven in time. Chancellor Roderick’s call for treat sounded really good now.

However, I knew He, or She, was coming. I don’t know who this Herald is, and whether if they and I would get along, but… they are Thedas only hope against Corypheus.

I clasped my hands together, praying and hoping all things will go well.

 

 

*

 

 

I already knew that Solas’ attempts to close the smaller rifts would be futile, but what I didn’t expect was that he managed to plug a couple of them. That was not something I knew. Like flushing lots of tampons down a toilet, the rift was clogged and I guess it stopped any demons from coming out. A quick and temporary fix that proved useful on a couple of rifts, but not all of them. More and more kept opening, and seven days passed. We only slowed the progress down.

However, that was when reinforcements and more supplies arrived.

Seeker Cassandra and Sister Leliana finally arrived with Commander Cullen and Varric behind them. I watched them as they had a moment, staring at the Breach in the sky, and I knew Cassandra and Leliana may be held with grief for losing their loved ones from this tragedy.

But sadly, they had no time to grieve.

Lieutenant Hazel and Captain Charter reported to the two officials immediately. I was sure the Left and Right Hands of the Divine already got their information from the letters Charter sent, but I guess they needed more update on the armies.

The next second, the two figures were now looking at me as Charter directed them.

Oh my god, what was she telling them?

Before I knew it, I was approached by the Hands of the deceased Divine Justinia, and they looked really scary. Then again, I was also very nervous and timid when they came to me.

“You are Lady Camilla?” Cassandra questioned.

I can’t helped be awed at this lady. She was gorgeous in a tomboyish way, but yet so much like a lady I’m sure, despite that she can be harsh. Leliana was also stunning with her red hair under the hood and her green eyes glaring like daggers: sweet yet potentially menacing.

“Y-yes…!” I finally answered when I realized I was taking too long to answer.

“We’ve heard what you’ve done here...”

My body was slightly trembling in all this anxiety. And why? Well, besides meeting them, it’s also because I knew the whole truth. I have a feeling that if Leliana found out I knew everything from the very beginning, she is sure to shiv me in the back or slit my throat, whichever gruesome assassination attempt she would see fit.

“And we would like you to continue your work as the Stewardess.” Cassandra finished.

And then relief… what? They liked me?

“I-I… O-of course! I’ll do my best!” I answered quickly, overcoming my nervousness. “Did they inform you about Solas?”

Cassandra nodded. “I will meet with him now to see what else he can do to actually close the rifts.”

Not much. I thought. Other than clogging, there’s only one real way to stop it.

“We’ll be handing you over our remaining supplies to distribute and to maintain Haven.” Leliana said. “The rest of us will be focusing our efforts into closing the Breach.”

“I understand. Maker watch over you both.”

Cassandra dipped her head in a short bow. “And to you as well.”

They then left and I was left a bit breathless. They trust me? Or they trust me for now. Maybe I was doing such a great job taking care of this place despite the apocalypse coming. Still, more soldiers and Commander Curly was here too. There was also Varric, who I’m sure will join in the support despite Cassandra’s arguments and rage. Maybe together they can clear more of the demons so that they could reach the top. At this rate, it should be time soon for the Herald to come right?

 

Come on. Hurry up.

 

Then… five days later… There was the news that someone had stepped out of a rift.

 

 

*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images used at the dress-up games at http://www.rinmarugames.com/


	2. A Dream is Only A Dream

 

 

*

 

 

NEWS WERE SPREAD of the young man that had stumbled out of a rift, and that there was a woman glowing gold, who stood right behind him, as if she pushed him out. That rumor sparked the beginning of a prophet in the making: the glowing woman was Andraste and this man was Her Herald, their only hope to this plight.

Of course, not everyone believed in that rumor.

Cassandra immediately placed him in the cellars where Solas and Adan were treating him—Trevelyan. Maybe Maxwell Trevelyan if the origins are canon. Most of Haven were already blaming him as the murderer, the one that caused the explosion of the Conclave. There was no proof of that, except for the mark upon his hand. It was the same magic used to open breach, Solas confirmed. Of course, it is. You would know it. That was something I wanted to say, but then it’d be game over for me, wouldn’t it?

Continuing my work as Stewardess of Haven, I had finally met Seggrit quite early into this game. The friggin ferret had the nerve to sell his wares at a higher markup price, something that angered many of our townspeople. Of course, I got into an argument with him and shamed him for it.

   “How dare you! I never expected anyone to stoop this low, but yet here’s a ferret.”

   He squawked. “ _Ferret?_ Now listen her, you tramp—”

   I pressed forward. “Haven has fallen into despair—in desperate times, and you raise the prices just so you can take advantage of our plight? I expected better from a man of your stature, especially from Ferelden, who suffered the blight…!”

I think he realized I was only getting angrier as I kept arguing, ignoring his protests and insults towards me.

Finally, the Merchant gave in to my guilt-tripping and shaming, saying, “Okay, okay! Alright! I’ll bring down the prices.”

A window box popped up.

 

> Camilla succeeded Intimidation check.

 

That was an odd message, but it meant I had gotten through to the ferret merchant. Honestly, he should have been more mindful and merciful to our situation. I mean, the Herald saved him from the fire—Well…in the future.

 “Good!” I made a humph sound, crossing my arms, before I walked away to find somewhere to cool off.

Stepping out of Haven, I felt the rush of the cold wind, hitting my face. Camp had been set up for the reinforcements, but I wondered how long they would last. With Commander Cullen in charge, they were handling the demons well. Perhaps it was because some of the soldiers following Cullen were former templars. They knew how to fight demons, not just mages.

Still, looking up at the Breach swirling around, I hoped that Trevelyan would wake up soon. Herald. Can’t say his name until I learn of it.

“Hey. You’re the Stewardess of Haven, am I right?”

I turned, blinking, and I was face to face with none other than Varric Tethras. He wasn’t too short, at least for me. I suppose in Dwarven terms, he’d be taller. I mean, if Hawke was six feet, then Varric was at least 2/3’s of that height. I mean, I’m around 5’2” and Varric was just half a foot shorter.

“Oh! Hello, you must be Varric Tethras? My name is Camilla. At your service, Master Tethras.”

“Oh no. Please. Master Tethras was my father. Varric will be fine, Lady Stewardess.”

“Then Camilla will be fine, Varric.” I affirmed a bit giddily. Here I was talking to Varric Tethras. I was definitely fangirling inside.

Varric was indefinitely sweet. He was complimenting me at how I convinced Seggrit to lower the prices, though I told him it was nothing. If anything, I wished my temper hadn’t gotten the better of me. Perhaps I’ll inform the kitchen staff to hand Seggrit a free meal tonight, provided he did change the prices.

What Seggrit did—it wasn’t so different from our world. There was a time when a hurricane hit Florida hard and it left many stranded and scrambling for supplies. Retailers jacked up their prices. What naturally would cost $4.00, like a pack of 26 water bottles, would jack up to $100 price tag. It was ridiculous and immoral. What he did was thievery, and if he didn’t change it, then I would have thrown him out of Haven for price gouging, but then we wouldn’t have a merchant here.

Anyway, there was something else bothering me more than Ferret Seggrit.

“Is the Herald awake yet?” I asked him.

Then Varric raised his brow. “… _Herald?_ ”

I covered my mouth, eyes wide, realizing my mistake.

…Shit.

“O-oh, I mean the _prisoner_. Not Herald. Who’s _Herald?_ ”

The dwarf was grinning at the stumbling over my cover-up. God damn it! What the hell, Cammy? How’d you slip that one?

I tried to make up another excuse. “I-I heard the rumor that Andraste may have brought him here! A-and he could be Her Herald, or something…”

His smile fell a bit, now looking at me seriously.

“Do you believe that?” He asked.

“I… I don’t know… maybe…?” I answered while twirling my hair. “I mean. Shit happens.”

Borrowing the popular phrase from my world, he laughed aloud. Perhaps, he was thrown off by my very strange response, or maybe because my cursing was off since I don’t usually use foul words. Sheesh, way to go of making such a strange impression.

“Well… Solas did say if we get the prisoner to help us, he could use whatever magic in his hand to, maybe, close the rift.” Varric informed me.

“It’s worth a shot.” I told him.

It will work. Now if only he could wake up sooner.

 

*

It’s been three days since the Herald came out, but he still hasn’t awakened.

And, we were short on healing potions.

Later in the afternoon, I went to join Adan and help him make the potions. He was short on hands, so I volunteered. I had let Tamet know that if anyone was looking for me, they could find me in Adan’s cabin. Everything was going smoothly as it ever could in our warring battle against the endless demons. The only good thing is that they come out not all at once.

However, that depended on how many rifts would open and how many spirits would get caught into it.

For now, making salves and health potions were important. I recalled doing this one time. Hmm, I wonder if I could amplify the effects of this potion too. Once Adan showed me how, I easily implemented the recipe. I mean, it was technically like a recipe, similar to cooking, but more chemistry work.

As soon as I got a bottle done, I prayed on it. Then an info box came up.

>  
> 
> **Camilla’s Healing Potion**
> 
> This potion goes beyond healing minor wounds. It can mend broken bones and restore limbs. Effects: 99% Healing. 99% Limb Restoration.

 

My eyes must have been wide as plates when I read the description. What the fuck? How did I manage that with just praying? Why had I never done this before? Well… Granted I was never in any position to make these before and honestly, healing potions were luxury items. Not many market stalls would sell such potently powerful stuff, and—

“Camilla! What’s wrong?”

“Eep! N-Nothing!!”

Oops. I must have been spacing out too long, because now Adan was coming over to check on my progress. He eyed at the potion that I was holding before his eyes too were wide as plates.

Shit.

“Is that… How?!” He cried out, carefully snatching the bottle from me as he looked at it closer.

The other two people that were also assisting Adan had paused from their work, and they joined him, peering at the bottle in awe.

“It’s glowing much more vibrantly. Did she make something else?” One of them questioned, not really sure what Adan was gawking about.

“You fool! _This!_ This is a healing potion of the highest caliber!!” Adan exclaimed. “It is impossible to make anything like this!! No one had ever made a potion with the highest concentration of healing magic!!”

Shit, shit, shit!!

Now they were all staring at me with awe and admiration as if I was some holy person. I’m not! I’m not! Waaaaaahhh! What am I doing?! Why did I pray on that thing?! Stupid divine creation!!

Adan walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “I don’t know how you did it, but can you make ten more of these? That way we can make lower concentrated potions when we dilute them with water. Just seven of them. We can reserve four.”

Diluting it?

“So how many potions we could make by diluting this?” I asked.

“Ten.”

I gaped a bit, and so did the other two assistants as I catch them trying to count with their fingers. “Ten? So, we’d make seventy regular healing potions?”

Adan nodded eagerly. “Yes!”

Seventy healing potions. That’s a lot. Do we even have enough bottles for it? Either way, I got to work, making ten more of these High Healing potions. When I finished one bottle, it automatically finished as “Camilla’s Healing Potion” with all the same superb effects as it started to glow. Adan looked more baffled as I applied the same techniques and ingredients that he did. He was now staring at me strangely like I had grown two heads.

I kept going though. Seventy healing potions from making ten more of these? That would be enough to help all the soldiers here, and buy them more time until Trevelyan would wake. Not sure if the limb restoration would still work at this low concentration, but it’s better than nothing. At the ninth bottle though, I was getting a little dizzy, but I didn’t stop. The two assistants had already started diluting the potions. I cannot stop. Almost there.

Then I finished making the tenth bottle, and a warning box popped up.

>  
> 
> **Warning! Mana-depletion below 1%. Entering Sleep-mode.**

 

Shit.

The world started to darken around me, and I couldn’t fight it at all.

“Camilla-!?”

I heard Adan calling, but I couldn’t stop myself as I fell to my side, catching to see their panicked looks, before the darkness overwhelmed my vision. It felt cold… so cold.

 

*

 

 

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

The sun streamed in from the slightly opened curtains, basking the room with its soft light. A tired and exhausted mother rested on the medical bed. A red beanie placed on her head that was missing her full, luscious curls that used to fall down to her lower back. All of those curls were long gone, even the hairs on her brows.

And yet she smiled from ear to ear, recognizing me.

“ _Mija…_ ” She reached out to me. Her delicate fingers shaking.

I couldn’t help but smile back, elated and relieved. Closing the door behind me, I joined her at her bedside, pulling in a chair. I leaned in first to hug her as best I could from the position before sitting down.

“Mama…How are you?”

“Muy bien, Mija… Estas bien? Ya tienes un novio?”

“Ahhh, mami!” I chastised her softly. “I’m still young. I don’t need a boyfriend.”

She reached out, taking my hand, and I held hers.

“Twenty-five. That was the age when I first gave birth to you...” She said. “I’m getting a little worried… I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I’m not alone. I have you, and uncle En-en, Tita Rachelle, and Tia Fabi.” I told her. Despite having a multiethnic family, they all have one thing in common. Family was important above everything else.

“Ohh, I know you won’t be alone… but you might feel lonely, Mija.” She said. “Please get me grandchildren soon.”

“Mami…” I softly scold her and she merely giggled.

Then, in that moment, she paused. She looked at me as if I had something weird on my face. Oh no. Was there rice in my hair again? Ugh. I don’t know why, but I guess I can get really messy when I eat. Maybe that’s because I’m handling my cellphone while using only one hand to pick at my food.

Before I could reach up, she stopped me dead cold with a question.

“…Who are you?”

It felt like a bucket of ice water just dunked me. My mouth fell open and I couldn’t formulate any answer.

“…Miss? I think you have the wrong room.” She told me. Already she was reaching for the remote to press the red button and call for a nurse.

I finally recovered, saying, “Ohh. I’m Cammy Soprano. I’m a lawyer that your family hired.”

She did stop, believing my lie as she let the remote go. “My lawyer…? For what?”

I was shaking deep inside, trembling and crying out with an agony that couldn’t be described. To be forgotten just like that was heart wrenching. It tugged the strings and manifested the water works, but I couldn’t. Not in front her when she didn’t know me.

“I… w-well… It doesn’t matter. I only came to see if you were doing well.” I told her and I stood up. Already, it felt like I was leaving too soon. “You have a good day, Mrs. Maradona.”

As I was leaving the room with a heavy heart, she stopped me.

“P-Please wait! I-If you’re my lawyer, then do you know my daughter?” She asked. “Her name is Camilla. She should be graduating her senior year in High School. I called her a little while ago, but she never called back.”

It was the same thing she would tell me, and each time took a little bit of my soul. I turned around to see her, and the look in her eyes… it was as if I had abandoned her, even though I was standing there right in front of her.

It was getting harder to talk with the apple stuck in my throat. I swallowed, holding back the tears.

“I’m sure she’ll call you soon. Have a good day.”

Immediately, I dismissed her, because I couldn’t keep it together anymore. I rushed outside the room and stopped in an empty hallway, taking deep breaths and the tears flowed right out.

…How was she now?

Was she better?

…Or worse…?

**_“Mija…? Dónde estás?”_ **

This time… with me being gone for so long… If she did die… did she think that I really…

**_“Por qué? …Por qué me dejaste?”_ **

.

.

.

My eyes flew open and I was met with faint lighting of the cabin. A candle flickering on the top shelf. Slowly, I sat up, feeling quite overwhelmed by the dream… or nightmare. It was just awful.

“It seems you have awakened…” A slightly surprised voice said.

I turned to my side and there was Solas sitting by my side as he started pouring me a cup of hot water from a kettle nearby. The herbs in hot water started releasing a sweet aroma. Did he heat that kettle up with magic? Wait, why was he here anyway? More importantly so, there was Leliana in the background though she didn’t look like she wanted to shiv me. Instead, she looked quite concerned.

“Bad dream…?” She asked.

I flinched a bit. How would she know?

Oh.

I was still crying.

The tears continued to stream down from my eyes, dropping on the blanket. Quickly, I wiped them off, feeling quite embarrassed to be crying right in front of not just any ordinary Thedosians, but Leliana and Solas, to boot. Thankfully, they kept quiet until I could regain my composure.

“I-I’m fine—what… what happened?” I asked, wondering how I passed out.

She looked at me for a moment longer, but it was Solas that answered the question. “You have used up your reserves for magic.”

At that point, I tilted my head at him. “…Solas… I’m not a mage.”

“True, but I was not wrong that almost all your mana was used,” He told me, standing by with the diagnosis. “Even if you’re not a mage, every individual possesses an essence of magic in them. Some people have the ability to use this mana to weave magic from the Fade, and that’s why we call them mages. However, you are not connected to the Fade.”

“…Yet somehow I used up my mana reserves?” I questioned.

Solas nodded at that then he pulled out a bottle from the side, picking up the High Healing potion that I was making for Adan. It was glowing brightly still. “How did you make this?” He asked.

“Umm… I was following Adan’s instructions.” I answered truthfully and honestly. Really. It was definitely most of the truth, though I omitted the part of Divine Creation.

He blinked slowly, his expression unchanging. His staring made me uncomfortable as I shifted away a bit, though honestly, I was stuck. They had placed the bed in the corner of the cabin. No escape. Solas, though on a chair and far away from the door, was seated in the way to the exit. Leliana was leaning against a wall next to the only window in the room.

Then again, both would catch me in time on my bed if I dare escape.

Solas just continued with the questions, “Is it also the same thing when you make the curry and it seems to taste better if it was you doing it? Does this happen often?”

“U-umm… maybe? Look, I don’t really know how, but does it really matter?” I asked him. “I mean, sure, I ran out of mana and I passed out for a little while. It’s no big deal when I can make ten of this, right?”

“Two days.” Leliana cut in.

I frowned at her, tilting my head. “What? Two days?”

The Sister Nightingale clarified. “You were passed out for two days…”

It took me several moments for that to register in my head before I scrambled out of bed, making Solas flinch from my erratic and sudden bolt. I had spotted my outerwear clothes and immediately grabbed them, putting those on.

“Ohh, my God— _ly_ Maker!” I cried out, nearly slipping up that common shock phrase as I hurried to get change.

Solas had the decency to move towards the entrance door and face it, avoiding to look at me. However, him taking a peek at me was the least of my concerns as I thought about the two days that were missed. I had wondered if the cooks were still making delicious curry with the medicinal properties that came with it, or if they ran out of potions, or if Ferret Seggrit jacked up the prices again.

“I was out for two days—I cannot believe this! How is everything? Has there been any complications? What about supplies?” I asked in a panic.

When I turned to face the Nightingale, she had this surprised expression on her face before it smoothened out to that usual nonchalant look. At that moment, I wouldn’t know it, but I’m guessing she was surprised by my outburst of concern.

“Calm yourself, Lady Camilla,” Leliana finally said. “You left notes in your tent and it listed out this schedule for the entire week… Without it, Haven would have been disorganized and fall a bit to chaos. Cassandra and I would have to carry more work, and not be able to fully focus our efforts on the Breach. Josephine, a colleague of mine, was able to pick up the work and keep Haven from crumbling.”

_Josephine?_ I thought in the game she didn’t come until later.

What the hell is happening?

Butterfly effect, maybe?

Either way, it didn’t seem too disastrous. If Josephine’s here, then they might be able to pull together, especially with her help.

“So… we’re good then…?”

Once Leliana nodded her head, an overwhelming wave of nausea and dizziness had hit me, causing to me wretch a bit. I slumped back down on the bed, groaning, and gripping my head.

“You stood up too fast.” Solas was now facing me again, probably deeming the scene appropriate now.

“Yeah… I think so.” Sheesh. I was quite the burden today.

“You need rest, even just for today.” Solas declared.

My eyes widened. “But the breach—”

“—Isn’t going anywhere,” Solas cut and finished my sentence. “Besides, the only person, who could do anything about it, is still in the cellar asleep. We had given him your potion, but he still has not awakened.”

“O-Oh…” I was getting seriously worried. How long do we have to wait for him?

Once Leliana and Solas left the cabin, I settled down, thinking hard and trying my best to remember. It had to be in the beginning of the game when Varric was talking to the Herald for the very first time—like really chatted. I would like to think that was the time Varric was gauging my character—euck no. The Herald. I am not playing the Herald. The Herald, at least in this world, is a male, and he could be Maxwell Trevelyan.

Focusing on the task at hand, I mouthed out the conversation until I got to the words that I needed…

‘ _For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of the sky…_ ’ Varric had said that in the game.

So… Let’s total that. From the beginning of the breach, it took seven days for Cassandra and Leliana to come. They should have already been there when the conclave exploded, but due to my interference, I had jumpstarted the chaos. Then, when they arrived, it was five days later when the Herald came out of the rift. Three days after, he was still asleep, and then I was passed out for two days.

So… seven, five, three, and two would total _seventeen_ days, a little over two weeks.

SHIT!

Why was the asshole sleeping so long?

I got out of bed—slowly this time without getting sick—and checked the window outside. There were bright green lights on the mountain as the sun had disappeared behind the mountains. It would have looked nice, if not for the fact that those were rifts, letting demons out. I was getting extremely worried that there may be _more_ rifts than the game had described.

Not only that, but the consequences of the butterfly effect were unraveling at this crucial beginning that could spell the end of everything if he did not wake.

Things were not going with the way I planned, and why should they? I wasn’t any special. I was just Camilla, who couldn’t fight, who couldn’t wield a blade, nor possessed the mark to stop the breach. I was not the protagonist or lead character in this tale. I don’t even know what I was, but I know I put myself in it.

This was all my fault.

That night, I prayed. I’ve done all I could and my interference is something that I could never undo. I tried to help make up for those mistakes, but I started to fear that it may not be enough.

That night, I walked into the chantry despite the guard protesting and urging me to return to bed. I told him I needed to make a short prayer and he let me, escorting me there and waiting patiently.

I stepped towards the statue of Andraste, knowing full well that right down the stairs was where the Herald slept on the cellar floor. Guards were guarding the door that led down to the prison, though I had no plans of intervening again.

And so, I prayed…

“My Maker, know my heart… take from me a life of sorrow. Lift me from a world of pain… judge me worthy of Your endless pride…For I surrender. I surrender my all to you…Amen.”

Chant of Light verses with the mix of Christian. It was an improvised, short prayer that worked in a dungeon and dragons’ session back in my college youth. Embarrassingly, it was also the prayer that I used before my mother would go into surgery, removing the kidney that had cancer. She was a very devout woman, but I was never one for religion… Still, that time I prayed for her, because it meant something.

It meant that I have done all I can, and there is nothing more I can do, but to feel helpless and vulnerable. So now, I surrender myself to the Lord, or Maker, and prepare for what is to come, whether she makes it or not.

I prayed…

Raising my head up, I caught Leliana, who was curious, standing by the door down to the prison. Nodding my head to hear, acknowledging, she nodded back. With that, I turned around and retreated to my cabin.

There was nothing more for me to do…

So please, Herald…

Wake up.

 

 

*

 

 

There was green mist everywhere in the town of Haven. Of course, the Breach was present, swirling about. There was also an eerie sun to the Northern sky, but there were also the two moons on the other side. Far off the mountains, there was the black city in the distance. I knew immediately then that I was dreaming in the fade again.

I have said this before, I am no mage, but yes, there are times when I do end up in the fade. However, I’ve never encountered any demons before, nor do I ever plan on meeting one. Although I do meet the occasional spirits like curiosity, fortune, wisdom, or etc., there were none of them present in the area.

Instead, there was this tune playing. It was familiar but I couldn’t pinpoint the song.

I followed the source of the music. It got louder, knowing that I was heading into the right direction. Arriving at the cabin door, there was a white door rather than wooden. It seemed misplaced but the source of music was coming from beyond it.

Gripping the door knob, I turned it and light flooded out. Carefully, I stepped inside a rustic looking castle adorned with heraldry tapestries.

Where was this? This wasn’t Haven anymore.

Was I in someone else’s dream? This would be the first time.

Curious as to whose dream that I was intruding, I walked further down the hallway until it opened up to grand hall where the music bounced and resounded, echoing the pleasant the tune, like being in a large theater. You might even hear a pin drop on the stage if everything else were silent.

There was a piano in the center of this grand hall, and a young man playing it.

I stepped in closer, more so in awe, not just by the music, but by his appearance. He was _young_. So young. Maybe he’d be around twenty or twenty-one years old, though he looked tall or handsome. He also seemed mature, so maybe twenty-five? I was astounded because I knew almost immediately who this person was.

He stopped playing, noticing my presence. He looked stunned.

Slowly, he got up and walked over to greet me. He offered a smile and he bowed for courtesies. “My lady, may I help you? Are you here to see my sister, Evelyn? She’s probably in the courtyard. I’ll take you to her.”

He doesn’t know that he’s dreaming, I surmised. How could he? Everything here looked and felt real, and you couldn’t even see the fade mist.

“…You’re dreaming.” I told him.

His smile faltered. “…Pardon me…?”

 

I shook my head and I reached out, grasping his hands, “…Herald. You need to wake up. Thedas needs you _right now!_ ”

He was frowning now, confused. “I… I don’t understand…?”

“The world is cruel, Herald, but you’re the only one that can save us. Without you, Thedas will crumble and the Elder One will win!” I stepped towards him closer. “I’m sorry… this is a nice dream, but it is _only_ a dream. You need to _wake up!!_ ”

I pushed him and he stumbled. In that moment, his whole presence faded away into nothing, and the dream world of this place also disappeared. The décor of the castle was gone, replaced by the snow and the tents around the area.

Sighing and praying, hoping that worked, I was about to attempt to wake myself up when I heard the boom of the breach in the sky.

To my horror, a rift was opening close to the gates of Haven.

Then the sound of the bell ringing…

 

 

 

I gasped, immediately sitting up as I woke from the dream; however, the bell ringing the alarm remained. It was no false dream.

Getting immediately into my outerwear clothes, I rushed out of the cabin to meet with the panic. There were people running and fleeing to the chantry building. I rushed over to the gates when I heard the wounded were still outside. All those people, outside of the Haven, they were all in the tents. If we don’t get them out, they will die.

“Lady Camilla!” Tamet called to me. “Quickly! We have to get to the Chantry!”

“No! The wounded!” I refused, rushing out of the gates.

“Lady Camilla!”

I rushed right out and stumbled a moment over the snow. Not too far away was the swirling vortex of a rift. Demons were stepping right out, appearing around that opened portal. There was Cullen in the midst of it all with the soldiers trying to defend the camp.

Then I spotted a fear demon clawing on the ground and disappearing. That same light was appearing below Cullen’s feet.

Without thinking, I rushed towards him. “Commander!!”

He looked back and with all my might to take down that hefty metal-armored man, I tackled him. He went off balance enough for both of us to fall on the snow just before the terror demon popped out from where he once stood.

His eyes widened in shock before he hurried back up in his feet, blocking the upcoming attack with his shield and then thrusting the blade into the terror demon’s neck. It gurgled before fading away.

“What were you thinking?!” He demanded, looking at me, surprised.

“You’re welcome!” I snapped back as I got back up. “I’m counting on you!”

“H-Hey, wait!”

I ignored him as I rushed over to the camp to find some of the soldiers helping to get the wounded out of their tents. I wasn’t sure if Adan had already passed out all the potions to them, but it’s been two days. They probably had and these people were newly wounded. There were so many to take care of.

One thing that the game got wrong was how the demons were coming out. They just appeared around the rifts, almost like a surprise attack. They kept coming out even if you strike one down. There wasn’t a maximum limit to how many would pour out, but only due to the number of spirits that had gotten close to the rift.

“Come on. Get up!” I said, helping a fellow female scout to her feet, then I recognized it was Charter. “Come on, Charter, I don’t know how you got wounded, but you’re not dying here tonight.”

“Lady Camilla…” Charter was surprised to see me.

Then, someone else came in and got to Charter’s left side. Tamet.

“You are crazy, Camilla.” Tamet said. “Pardon my words.”

“Quiet and let’s get out of here.” I told him, looking around to see the wounded were being pulled away, and Cullen and his men were giving them a lot of time.

Then, as we were heading to the entrance, a lesser shroud demon came up to us. I had never seen one before and this up close that a scream was about to erupt from my throat, but I was too scared that I was frozen.

“Leave me! Go!” Charter tried to push me and Tamet, but I hardly moved, gripping her tightly as I backed away from it.

It screeched at us and raised its deadly, huge claws…

Right then and there, I thought I was going to die…

If it wasn’t for the blade that impaled the demon before us.

A sword stuck out from the demon’s chest. It squealed in agony as it stopped its attack. It looked down at the blade sticking out from its body. Then it let out a faded cry as it disappeared. When it faded, _he_ was there. He stood there with the mighty blade in his right hand, and glowing green mark on his left.

His blue eyes met my brown ones, and at that moment, I borrowed Solas’ line… I felt the whole world changed.

“ _…GO!_ ” He yelled, before moving and going to attack the rest of the demons.

His shout startled me to move and I urged Tamet to hurry. We made it to the gates, but I had to stop again. I looked back and sure enough, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric were there too, helping Cullen and his men fend off the demons. There was even Leliana, expertly shooting arrows at these creatures.

Then, there was _him_. The Herald.

For the last _three_ years that I’ve been in Thedas, I’ve seen plenty of sword fights here and there, and even magic fights, but nothing as intense as this. However, when I saw the Herald fighting with nothing but a sword, I thought he was some Godly Samurai, because he was killing every single demon with one swing.

I stood there in awe, and I wasn’t the only one. Everyone else that were retreating had stopped and watched this amazing, hope-inspiring fight.

The Herald fought with a fire that rivaled Andraste’s quenching flame.

Maybe… Maybe he was Maker-sent.

When there were less demons, Solas then shouted, “The rift! Hold your hand out!”

Solas moved to him and grabbed his hand, and the Herald let him. He reached out, grasping the strands of the rift…and with a simple gesture, he pulled away and the rift collapsed, sealing itself with a loud boom.

The air around us changed as we knew the first battle had been won.

There was no cheering, no sobbing, no noise, but the sound of the breach storming in the sky…

There was only the Herald; the holy ship against the storm.

 

 


End file.
